Don't Starve Story
by AbsBloodLust
Summary: Wilson and his friend have been surviving in hell for as long as they can remember, all they want to do is go home, but they're beginning to lose all hope. Until Wilson find a new friend who might have the answer of getting out of there... Please leave reviews so i know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 - Cold Winter

**Chapter 1**

**Cold Winter**

"**At last it's complete after months of working on it I have finally finished," she said looking at the contents of the bottle in her hand, it had a strange purple liquid inside it, she swirled it around and it changed to a deep red colour, "Now for the final ingredient," she said getting a piece of flint and putting it to her palm, in one quick motion she sliced her hand and allowed the blood to drip down her hand. She watched as a few drops hit the snow beneath her feet, the pure red blood stood out against the bright white snow, she then placed the bottle under her hand and let a few more drops go into it. The moment the blood mixed with the liquid it started to bubble, she quickly put it to her lips and smiled, she quickly drank the contents before the bubble stopped.**

**When the whole bottle was empty she stood perfectly still, there was a slight pause, she waited and waited but nothing still happened, she sighed, she thought she had finally done it, but her potion had failed again. He threw the bottle to the floor, it shattered into loads of little pieces, "Right then, time to start again," she said with an even bigger sigh, she got out her papyrus and charcoal and started writing down. **

**But before she could even finish her sentence, she dropped both and screamed in agony, she placed her hands on her head, she had never felt so much pain in her life, and it was like her brain was burning up from the inside. She could then hear a crunching sound, like a bone being snapped in half, it started and her legs, her bones snapped making her kneel to the floor; tears fell from her eyes in streams. What was happening? Her spine then started too morphed and curved, she could feel he arms and legs being to become shorter, her ears changed shape, they were now pointy, her teeth became sharp. **

**The pain started to dye down, she started panting, and it was similar to an animal, she closed her eyes for a little while and thought about what just happened, she was certain that it was a side effect of potion he had drunk. She reopened her eyes, and looked around, she noticed that her fire had gone out; she was starting to panic before she realized that she could see perfectly clear even in the darkness of night.**

**She went to rub her eyes but she didn't have hands, she looked down and noticed she was a lot closer to the floor then she was before, she looked round and noticed she could see a black tail, she was really confused, she ran towards a pound and looked into the water, she jumped back when she saw the reflection, it wasn't her normal look, it wasn't even a human reflection, the image staring back at her was a hound. **

**She was scared and thrilled, the potion had worked, now she could change into a hound the other hounds wouldn't bother her again, and it would keep her safer for her real mission. **

**Now was for the tricky part if the potion was a complete success then she would be able to transform into a human again, she focused on what her normal human self-looked like and hoped for the best. Nothing happened at first, but soon the unforgettable pain came back, this time it made her taller and back to normal, she took a deep breath as the transformation finished, she was happy to be a human again but now she couldn't see a thing, she got back to her fire and quickly placed logs onto it, she felt better when the light returned and she felt warm. She could see blood everywhere, it was obviously another side effect, every time she changed it would take a bit of her health.**

**But that was something she was willing to take to be able to protect herself, she put on her puffy vest and rapped her arms round herself, she had taken a big risk in drinking the potion, she didn't even know if there was an antidote, and if there wasn't she would always be a shifter for the rest of her life.**

**Even with her puffy vest she could still feel the cold bit of winter on her body, she needed to get a hat of some sort but she had been too busy working on the potion she had forgotten to get the resources. She was tired and hungry now, but with it being night she would have to wait till morning, she closed her eyes, when morning came she would have to get food and then set out to find them, she was here to save them from this hell. She laid down on the floor and slept, she needed all the energy she needed for the morning.**

**Sometime later…**

**Wilson woke up, winter was his least favourite time of the year, the days were too short and the nights lasted what seemed like forever, he was happy that his group had stocked up on food before the cold came. He walked out of his tent and stepped onto the cold snow, he saw Willow making a fire Wendy was torturing a rabbit, Wolfgang was trying to get into the food supply, WX-78 was cleaning, Wickerbottom was busy making more books. Woodie and Wes was out gathering wood, as Wilson breathed he could see the puffs of smoke, for some reason Wilson thought that this winter was colder than all the others.**

**He was still trying to find a way out of this death trap, he had been trying for too long, so long now that he was beginning to believe that this world was now his home, he hated it, he wanted to go back to where he belonged but wishing alone wasn't going to be enough.**

**He walked to the fire and warmed his hands, **

"**You're going out hunting aren't you Wilson?" Willow asked adding another log to the fire, Wilson nodded his head, even though they had plenty of food there was still a lot of people to feed in the group and that meant food went down quickly. **

**Wilson closed his eyes for a second, the full moon was close and it was starting to make him a little anxious, but as long as he carried on drinking his potions then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. But he couldn't stop thinking of how to cure himself, he had tried many times but every time it just ended up postponing him changing,**

"**Wilson!" Wendy shouted, Wilson jumped and opened his eyes, Wendy was standing in from of him, "Come on Mr Wilson, Mr Rabbit wants a friend," she said pointing to her right, Wilson looked and he could see that she had tied up the rabbit and it now looked like it was sitting down, he smiled,**

"**Ok Wendy, I'll get him a friend," he said, he got up and brushed the snow off his legs, Wendy squealed and jumped up and down, she hugged Wilson quickly,**

"**Thank you Mr Wilson," she said and ran back to the trapped rabbit. **

**Wilson found it amazing how a young girl could still be happy even though she didn't know what was happening around her.**

**He went to his tent and grabbed his backpack, it had everything he needed, axe, pickaxe, spear, traps, bait, a small amount of food, a healing salve and a Life Giving Amulet… just in case.**

**He was ready.**

"**Be careful out there we only have two more meat effigy's and they're for Wolfgang and Wes," Willow said, Wilson nodded his head he knew they were for them, that's why he was taking the amulet.**

**He headed out, he knew what he was going to do, there were some rabbit hole near the camp where he could plant some traps, that way when he came back from the hunting trip they would hopefully be full, he would just have to remember that one of them would be a new friend for Wendy.**

**He got to the snow covered savannah, this was the best place for rabbits even in the winter, he found a few rabbit holes and places the traps, he placed carrots next to them to encourage the tasty food from their holes. When all the traps were up and ready he walked away he didn't want to scare away any food ready to surface. **

**He was now going to look for a koalefant, it was a great way to get meat, if he was able to find one then he would have a good amount of food and a trunk to make another puffy vest, Wilson started to look for tracks, it seemed to be easier in the snow since it would make a better mark in the ground.**

**After just a few minutes of looking he found what he was looking for, it wasn't fresh, but as long as he was able to follow them he would be able to find his prey. The tracks kept heading further away from camp, he didn't really want to venture so far because the cold would soon get to him and he'd need to make sure that he was near a heat source, he quickly checked his backpack,**

"**Damn," he whispered under his breath he had forgotten to bring his heat stone, he wouldn't be able to last as long out in winter, he started to run, he needed to find the food quickly before he froze.**

**The tracks seemed to go on for ages but they seemed to be getting fresher which meant that he was close to the koalefant. **

**He was starting to slow down a little; he could feel the cold chill hitting his throat, he started to walk slowly, keeping the heat with him and making it easier to breath. He got out some roasted carrots and ate them, the cold was making him even more hungry than normal, after he had eaten two handfuls he was full.**

**He breathed a sigh of relief and carried onto the next track, what he didn't realize was the nest that was right next to the track, when he was kneeling next to it he saw the blue spotty egg too his right, he was thrilled since a tallbird was a good food item. He then heard the scuffling behind him, he stood perfectly still, he knew there was something behind him, and he knew what it was but he didn't want to look round, he slowly got up and started to take a few steps forward. The screeching noise behind him told him that he hadn't gone unnoticed, the tallbird had indeed saw him with its eye, that meant Wilson had to run, but before he could move his feet the tallbird attacked. Its beak hit him on the head first making him dizzy, Wilson was able to move and run a little until he reached a berry bush, he hoped that he was out of sight enough for the tallbird to walk on by.**

**His head was bleeding, and his sight was starting to fade, but he knew he couldn't lose consciousness now, he would most defiantly freeze to death or be eaten, he kept shaking his head hoping that he would be able to see better again. **

**To make matters worse was now he could hear growling, the familiar sound of a hound's growl, Wilson couldn't fight both hounds and a tallbird, he needed to get out of there and fast if he was to live. He looked through the leaves of the bush, he wanted to see if he could count how many hounds there were and where they were to plan is escape, but there weren't any in sight, he could defiantly hear growling but he couldn't find the cuprite.**

**He decided to trust his gut and run, he could outrun a tallbird and if the hounds didn't see him he could get away from them too, **

"**3, 2… 1," he whispered to himself, and ran out of the bush, he didn't bother looking behind, he just wanted to get away, what made him nervous was that he could hear the growling still it was almost like it was flowing him.**

**He was breathing a lot faster now, getting more tiered and this made his hunger low, the growling soon died down and that was when Wilson stopped, and quickly ate the rest of his roasted carrots, leaving one for the trip back. This trip was turning out a little worse than he had expected, and now it was getting dark, Wilson was taking just a few minutes, when a terrible pain hit his back, he then heard the screech again, he fell forward, he saw the tallbird's shadow over him, he was going to die now, and he didn't have the strength to put on his amulet. He could see his blood, it was coming from his back, and it was turning the snow red, one more hit from the tallbird's beak would end his life.**

**But the attack never happened, Wilson couldn't move his head to look behind, but he could hear growling, now the hounds were here to help the tallbird, this wasn't a good way to die.**

**But he wasn't hurt, he could just see the shadows of the creatures, the hound looked like it was attacking the tallbird, it obviously wanted to kill him itself. After a few seconds he heard the tallbird scream as it fell to the floor and died. The growling stopped and Wilson could feel the hound sniff him, he stayed perfectly still, when it had finished it ran away, he had somehow survived, he used all his might to flip onto his back, he looked up onto the sky, the sun was setting he had to hurry up, he moved himself so he could get to his backpack, he grabbed the healing salve and rubbed it onto the wound on his back and with the remaining little bit he used on his head. He felt a little better and got up, he knew it was too late to go back to the camp now, it would turn night when he tried to get there and he would have to walk in total darkness, he quickly started to look for some sort of shelter, he had the supplies he needed to build a little fire to survive the night.**

**Luckily he found a small cave nearby when he got in he made a fire straight away to warm himself up, he could tell the difference straight away, he sighed and curled up, today had been a close call, he would have to go back to camp first thing in the morning and heal himself up properly. **

**He was just about to fall asleep when he hears the growling again, he was too tired to fight now and if he put out the fire he would die. He could see the hound at the entrance of the cave, it sniffed the air, most likely looking for him, and it came in a little way, Wilson tried to hide as much as possible but without going into the darkness he couldn't do much. **

**The hound was only a few meters away now, it was still sniffing and then noticed him, it's eyes stared at him for a few moment and then it just sat, it poked its tongue out and started panting. Wilson looked at it curiously, this was odd behaviour for a hound, it carried on looking at Wilson, it didn't move any closer or try to attack, Wilson stood up and got his spear out, if it was tricking him then he would kill it quickly it was only one hound after all.**

**Wilson was right next to the beast and it was still panting, he put out his hand and the hound licked it, he was amazed, the hound then got up and took a few steps back, Wilson watched, it howled and then Wilson heard a terrifying sound, it sounded like bones breaking and skin ripping, blood splattered on the snow and the hound began to change shaped, Wilson did nothing but watch as the beast turned human.**

**There was no hound anymore, in its place stood a woman,**

"**Hi," she said before collapsing to the ground surrounded in her blood.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hound

**Chapter 2**

**Hound**

**Wilson couldn't believe what had just happened, the hound had just transformed into a human, and she was badly injured, she was just in the life of the fire so he was able to go and see if she was still breathing, she had a pulse which was a good sign. Wilson dragged her body closer to the fire, she need the warmth, Wilson sat back where he was, he hated how cold it was at night, he wanted winter to be over now.**

**Just as Wilson started to fall asleep the girl sat up, she seemed completely fine, which was weird considering the blood loss, she looked at Wilson for a few minutes until she stretched her arms,**

"**Are you ok?" Wilson asked, she nodded her head, she looked pretty normal, apart from the changing into hound, she had long black hair with a small bit of red on the fringe, her eyes were an emerald green.**

"**I guess you're wondering what happened," she said, Wilson just nodded his head, "You see I'm a shifter," she said calmly,**

"**So you're not human," Wilson asked getting a little worried,**

"**No, I created a potion that allowed me to change into a hound to protect myself," the girl replied, Wilson looked confused,**

"**How did you do that, it seems a little bit like magic, which would mean that you're… evil," he said, she looked at him, **

"**I made it out of science, it was a complicated formula," she said standing up, "But it was a little too good, I can change into anything I see, so I can be any monster or animal," she said.**

**Wilson found it hard to believe but he had seen her change from hound to human so she did have proof, but to be able to actual make something that could change someone's physical appearance and body was something only someone with great intelligence could create, he would have to be careful round her. "Anyway, I'm Whisper," said holding out her hand, Wilson looked at her, she seemed to be a good guy, Wilson took her hand and shook it.**

**Whisper started pacing by the fire, Wilson could see lots of bruises on her arms and legs, but didn't ask how they had happened, he thought she wouldn't like to talk about it, he watched her pacing for a little bit, and then he remember that she was new, and that meant she got here somehow.**

"**Whisper, how did you get here?" he asked, she stopped and looked at him, she didn't answer at first and sighed,**

"**I don't know, I just woke up one morning and I was here," she told him, Wilson could tell by the look on her face that she was keeping something, but he didn't know what exactly, but he want going to go into the details now, he just want to be warmer and have something to eat, which he didn't have any of each.**

**The fire was starting to go out and Wilson had already used up all of the wood, this was going to be a bad night, he got the amulet out of his backpack and wore it,**

"**What are you doing?" Whisper asked watching him,**

"**I have no more wood and the fire is going out, need to take precautions," he replied, she looked at the fire, he was right any minute thee fire would go out and the monsters would swarm. **

"**Don't you have a main camp, surely this isn't it," she said,**

"**I have with my friends but I was meant to find food, but then that tallbird attacked me and then the hound…" Wilson looked at her quickly, "Wait there was a single hound that seemed to be attacking the tellbird," he said, Whisper smiled,**

"**Thought you could use a helping hand," she said, Wilson raised his eyebrows, so it was her who had been growling all the time, she had been following him. "Anyway come on, you can tell me where your camp it and I'll get you there," she said staring to walk out of the light of the fire, Wilson got up but suddenly felt the cold, his hat had been destroyed so that meant the cold was getting to him more, he started shivering and couldn't move, the cold was starting to freeze him up.**

**I he didn't get the fire back to normal and get warmth he was going to die, "You didn't really come prepared did you," Whisper said looking through her bag, she grabbed a small rock that was glowing, she handed it to Wilson, **

"**A heat stone," he said taking it, it warmed him up greatly,**

"**A thank you present now let's go before that thing cools down," she said, Wilson then heard the cracking sound, he watched as Whisper changed again, this time when she was finished, a buffalo was standing in front of him.**

**Holding the stone Wilson walked towards her, she watched every move he made, Wilson was carful, and even though he knew it was Whisper he was still very cautious, the buffalo grunted and shook its head, Wilson put out his hand, the buffalos head moved so that Wilson's hand was touching it, he started to stroke her head.**

**With the heat stone in his hand he quickly hopped on the back of the buffalo, she then started to move quickly, thankfully the heat stone had enough light to keep all the monsters away, Wilson kept the stone close to his chest.**

**Every now and then he would have to tell her to go in another direction, but besides that she was getting back to the camp pretty quick, he knew he was going to be back sooner then he thought.**

**Whisper started to slow down, Wilson looked around, he could see a tiny bit of light which was the camp fire, they were nearly there, but Whisper was now panting and was walking, he stroked her fur,**

"**What's wrong?" he asked, the buffalo started rearing and stomping its feet, Wilson had to hold onto her fur to make sure he didn't fall off.**

**Whisper had fully stopped now, Wilson looked around, he heard growling, the buffalo hollered Wilson looked down and could see a hound biting its leg, he had to do something but he counted fifth teen hounds and there was no way that he could fight them all.**

**Whisper was in pain but she couldn't fight hounds when she was a buffalo, they were good fighters, but that would mean that Wilson would get hurt to, so she had to run, even though she had a damage leg, she ran, the hounds were still biting her but they were only little, she was heading straight for the light of the fire if they could get there they would already have a chance. **

**There were only a few meters away when a fire hound hit Whisper, she stumbled and fell, and Wilson flew off her back and rolled away, he was able to land in the light of the fire,**

"**Wilson!" Willow shouted, she ran towards him and helped him up, "What happened?" she asked,**

"**Whisper," he said and looked out onto the darkness,**

"**Whisper? What are you talking about?" Willow said looking at him confused, Wilson ran to his tent trying to look for a torch,**

"**Buffalo!" he heard Woodie shout, that could only mean one thing, Wilson ran back outside, he saw a suavely injured buffalo at the edge of their camp, he knew it was Whisper, and now his friends were attacking it, they were hungry and food had just entered the camp. **

**He ran towards them before Wolfgang hit Whisper with a spear, he got right in the middle of his friends and her,**

"**Wilson get out of the way, were hungry and will die," Willow said,**

"**It's not a buffalo," he said, they heard the crunching sound, and they all looked towards the buffalo, Wilson didn't back he knew what was happening, **

"**You let it escape!" Wolfgang shouted, Wilson looked behind and notice that she was gone, he was glad but he knew how damaged she was.**

**A girl then collapsed into the camp, it was Whisper, everyone but Wilson was confused at this time,**

"**Who is that and how did she get here?" WX-78 said,**

"**She's Whisper," Wilson said, everyone looked at him, they were defiantly wanted an explanation for what was happening.**

**Wilson spent some time explain about the tallbird and the hound and the fact that Whisper saved his life, they listened to him but they weren't believing him, Willow butted in before he finished,**

"**So what you're saying is that this girl can change into anything she wants, Wilson do you understand how stupid that sounds," she said, Wilson sighed he knew they wouldn't believe him, "I won't believe it unless I see proof," Willow added.**

**Wilson didn't know how to give them that,**

"**So you want proof?" a voce said, Wilson looked to his right where Whisper had collapsed, she was now standing up, he could see that her left leg was now covered in bite marks, obviously whatever form she was in damage was carried onto the next.**

"**Well if you can change then it shouldn't be too hard to prove it," Willow said crossing her arms, Whisper just smiled at her, Wes then stepped between the girls, "What are you doing Wes?" Willow asked, he shook his head and then pointed to whispers leg, "What do you mean?" she asked him, but since he was mute it was kind of hard for him to reply, **

"**He's saying that she can't because she is injured," Wilson said,**

"**Shouldn't matter should it, it's only changing," Willow said, Whisper step forward from behind Wes,**

"**Fine if you want proof then I'll show you, but don't attack me," she said taking a few steps away from Wes.**

**She knew it was too dangerous changing again when she had such low health but she had to gain their trust, when her bones broke this time they hurt even more, the health loss meant the pain was intensified, she couldn't help but scream as her body turned into the hound, when it was complete she panted, she needed something to help her health, but now they knew she could change, she saw all the blood round her, she needed one more change to go back to human she just hoped she didn't die doing it.**

**The change was quick, but she didn't reopen her eye when she was back to being human.**

**Wilson had watched everything, the changing to hound back to human, it had seemed painful, and he was glad he didn't have to go through it himself, **

"**Proof enough for you Willow?" he asked, he then walked towards where Whisper's body was, Willow never answered but she still didn't seem happy with Whisper being there, Wilson checked for a pulse, it was faint but there, he knew she was going to die soon, he saw Wes come over, he pointed to Whisper and then the fire, Wilson nodded his head and then grabbed her shoulders, Wes grabbed the leg and they gently moved her next to the fire, Wes then grabbed a healing salve and helped out her leg and other cuts.**

**When Wes was busy helping Whisper Willow went over to Wilson,**

"**What are you doing helping her, she can change into a monster at will, what makes you think that she couldn't kill us in our sleep, all should have to do is change into a hound and we would be finished," she said, she looked over and Wes and Whisper, "You and Wes are making a big mistake trusting her so easily," she added,**

"**Why you so quick to judge, she saved my life so of course I trust her," he said getting a little annoyed with Willow's attitude, **

"**How do you know that she's not a monster who can change into a human?" she said, Wilson was getting tiered of this and tiered in general, so he left for his tent without replying to her question, when he was inside he took a deep breath, he was so happy to be back at camp.**

**He would have to remember to go and get the animals from the traps, he had forgotten about them but a lot had happened for him to forget, he grabbed some food, when he was eating he looked at his potion, the one that helped him fight the monster inside him, he wondered if there was a cure for the potion that Whisper had made, it would mean that she would never change again. But Wilson had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be normal again, that was the reason she made the potion in the first place.**

**He then thought about what Willow had said about Whisper being a monster that can change into human, that would mean she was tricking him, but he couldn't believe it, even though it sounded logical. If Whisper wanted him dead then she had already had plenty of chance to do it, so he trusted her, the challenge was trying to make all the others do the same, Wes already did but if the others didn't then Whisper would have a hard time.**

**He shook his head and wiped his eyes, he needed sleep before he did anything else.**

**Wes had finished putting the salve onto Whisper's wounds, **

"**Wes time to go to sleep," Wendy said, Wes looked up, she was cuddling the tortured rabbit, Wes nodded his head and left Whisper by the fire, she was safe, she had light and warmth from the cold, everyone was getting ready to sleep, Willow was the last one, she looked at whispers body, she wanted her gone, she didn't want her anywhere near her friends, and she would make sure that they were safe from this monster.**

**Whisper woke up feeling sore all over she had overdone it the night before, but she wanted to prove to that Willow that she could change, Whisper stretched her arms she had stayed in the same place all night and her body felt stiff. She stood up and was surprised that there was no pain in her leg, she looked at it and noticed that it was all healed up, she didn't know how it happened but she was thankful to whoever it was that helped her.**

**She then felt a pair of eyes on her, she looked round and saw Willow standing there, she then felt a shiver down her spin, and there was no denying it, Willow hated her. Whisper now felt a little uncomfortable, her and Willow were the only ones up, and she didn't really want to talk to the girl who hated her.**

**But she didn't have a choice, Willow came up to her,**

"**We need to talk," she said and walked away, Whisper didn't want to but she did she wanted to make friends with all the group, so that it was easier, they made it to some trees quite a way form the camp,**

"**What do you want?" she asked Willow,**

"**I want you out of here, we don't need yet another mouth to feed, and you're too dangerous," Willow replied,**

"**Why do you think I'm so much of a danger?" Whisper asked,**

"**You can change into a monster, so what's stopping you killing us?" Willow said,**

"**I'm like this for my own protection, the monsters leave me alone if I'm one of them," Whisper said getting annoyed,**

"**So you are one of them," Willow said smiling, Whisper started to walk away, but Willow grabbed her shoulder and turned her round, Whisper saw a ball of flames in Willow's hand,**

"**Now you listen to me! If you hurt any of my friends I will burn you and scatter your ashes!" Willow said, Whisper was scared, she never guessed that Willow had this sort of power.**

"**Please Willow I'm just here to help," Whisper explains, **

"**And how exactly can you help?" Willow said, she place the fire closer to Whisper's face, Whisper was nervous, she then stepped back a bit,**

"**Think about it, I can change into monsters, I can protect the camp," Whisper said, she then walked away; she didn't want Willow burning her to death.**

**When she got back everyone else was up, Wes waved at her and she did back, she was happy that someone was being nice to her, Wes came running up to her with a bowl of cooked morsel, he handed it to her, she smiled she was starving.**

**She went and sat down by Wilson, the only other person who was nice to her,**

"**Morning," he said, he had finished his food and placed his bowl on the floor, "Where were you this morning?" he asked,**

"**Willow wanted to talk," Whisper replied eating, Wilson looked worried a little,**

"**She didn't hurt you did she?" he asked, Wes came and sat next to them, **

"**No she just warned me not to hurt anyone," Whisper said eating the last of her morsels, she looked over the camp and saw the others, she could see them looking at her oddly, they didn't trust her like Willow didn't, she felt sad, she thought she had found some friends.**

**Wilson was about to say something to her but they were interrupted by the sound of crashing; Wilson, Wes and Whisper all looked up to see a deerclops crashing through their camp.**

**Everyone was surprised and grabbed their weapons, Whisper watched in amazement as the other tried to fight this monstrous creature, **

"**You two go," Wilson shouted grabbing his own spear and running into the battle, Whisper didn't move and watched, Wes started pulling on her arm to move, she looked at him and he pointed into the forest Wilson wanted them to run and leave them… that was never going to happen.**

"**Wes, take cover," she said, he looked at her confused and ran towards the deerclops herself, but instead of a weapon she was going to change, Woodie and Wolfgang had already been badly hurt so Wickerbottom took them away to tend to their wounds, Whisper had to change into something that could match the deerclops and she knew what, but she hated changing into it.**

**A hound or buffalo was ok, they had roughly the same amount of body parts, if she changed into something with more then that's when it got complicated.**

**She jumped at the deerclops and changed in mid-air, when she landed on the beast, she bit her fangs into its neck, it roared in pain and tried to get her off, but she wasn't letting go so easily, she bit again hoping to get venom into it.**

**Wilson watched as a spider queen fought the deerclops, he had to admit that it looked pretty amazing, the deerclops had no chance of getting the spider off him, not with its fangs deeply into its neck.**

"**What happened?" someone said, Wilson looked behind and saw Willow running into the camp, she looked amazed at the show, **

"**That is the girl you think is trying to kill us," Wilson said pointing at the spider queen, "She's risking her life fighting that thing because two of our friends got badly hurt," Wilson said facing her.**

**She was too busy watching the show to listen to him, there was a huge thump, Wilson quickly look and saw the spider down on the floor, the deerclops was now running at it ready to attack, Wilson was a little worried but he wouldn't be able to do much to help her.**

**Whisper never expected the deerclops to take such a beating, whenever she saw one before she would just walk by not wanting to pick a fight, but now fighting the thing she knew why it was the worst thing in this place.**

**She quickly got up before it could bash its hand on top of her, she quickly bit its leg, as it fell down she went and bit its arm, being a spider queen meant her bites packed quiet a punch, she was about to do another when the deerclops punched her away, she flew in the air and crashed into a tree, this made her a little dizzy.**

**The deerclops charged at her with his horns down, he was intending to finish her off now, but she was still alive and she was going to die fighting if she had to, she started running at the deerclops herself, she knew it was risky but she had to try, he could see the horns getting closer and closer to her, if she didn't do something soon those horns would pierce her skin and instantly kill her. When the horns were just inches away she jumped, went over the beast and turned round quickly enough to bite its leg again, the deerclops fell again and this time Whisper was able to bite it in the neck, but this time she ripped some of the flesh away.**

**She quickly spat it out, the deerclops was no longer moving, Whisper moved away and head back to the camp, she quickly changed back into a human, when she got there Wilson and Wes greeted her,**

"**That was… something," Wilson said, he then pointed to his mouth, "You got blood on you," he said, Whisper quickly used her hand to wipe her mouth, she looked round, the camp was trashed. "We'll have to move," Wilson said, Whisper looked at the others, Wickerbottom was still helping the two that were hurt, and she walked over to them.**

"**Anyway I can help?" she asked, Wickerbottom looked at her for a moment, **

"**Help Woodie," she said, Whisper grabbed a healing salve and went to Woodie,**

"**Hi," she said, he looked at her,**

"**Hi," he replied, Whisper didn't push anymore words, it was embarrassing trying to make friends, **

"**Does it hurt when you change?" Wolfgang asked, she looked at him, and nodded her head,**

"**Thank you for the help child, the deerclops has been a pain for a very long time," Wickerbottom finishing helping Wolfgang.**

"**It'll be back next winter," Whisper said, Wickerbottom nodded her head,**

"**We know that but it's gone for this one," she said, Whisper smiled, she finished putting on the healing salve for Woodie and got up, the group needed to move, and soon.**

**Whisper started picking up the things they could salvage, she noticed Willow looking at her, Whisper looked back, Willow still didn't like her, Whisper sighed, she want Willow and her to be friends, but it wasn't going to happen. **

**She then saw Wes helping her, he smiled at her and she smiled back, she had already made two good friends, she didn't mind not making more.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ruin

Chapter 3

Ruins

**The next few days had been peaceful, without a deerclops to worry about everyone seemed to be at ease, everyone but Whisper, the night of the attack she stayed up most of the night, just staring up at the stars, the night would soon come, and she would have to control it this time.**

**She remember what happened in the past, the thing she remembered most was the pain, it was terrible, it was the worst thing, and it only happened because she had seen it, if she hadn't of been out that night then she wouldn't have to suffer it every month.**

"**Whisper come on tea," Woodie said, Whisper shook her head, she had to stop daydreaming about what was to come and focus on what was happening now, she got up from where she was sitting and went to the fire with everyone else, she sat in her normal place in-between Wilson and Wes, she didn't say anything she had a lot on her mind.**

**Wilson looked at her while he was eating he knew there was something wrong, it wasn't like her to be so quiet, the one thing he had learnt about Whisper was that she wasn't a gloomy person, and she only wanted her friends to be safe, but she had a habit of keeping things bottled up.**

**After she finished Whisper got up and walked away, everyone watched her go,**

"**Is she alright?" Wolfgang asked, Wilson stood up and followed her, she was walking out to the edge of the light, when he walked closer he could see that the thing on her mind was affecting her more then he first thought, her arms were wrapped round herself tightly. He wanted to know what was wrong, so that maybe he could help, he knew sharing pain was easier than keeping it inside. **

"**Whisper what's wrong, you don't seem yourself," he asked her, she looked round, her eyes seemed to be filling with tears, she shook her head,**

"**No, just finding it weird not having to fight," she replied, she put on a fake smile, Wilson crossed his arms,**

"**Do you really think that I believe you, you've hardly spoken all day," Wilson said, Whisper rubbed her eyes, he now looked a little annoyed,**

"**Stay out of my business," she said, Wilson looked at her startled, he had hit a nerve, she had never acted like this before, she turned round quickly, "I'm sorry, just… just don't worry about it," Whisper replied.**

**She hated to act like that but if she said anything to him he would find out the truth, and then they wouldn't be friends anymore that was the last thing she wanted to happen, it would be worst then the pain she had felt in the past.**

"**Just tell me what's wrong, it might be better," Wilson said, Whisper shook her head, **

"**Please believe me, it's something that I have to fight for myself, because if I don't then I'll never beat it, and I'm afraid if you found out the truth… you wouldn't want to be my friend," Whisper said, Wilson just looked at her, she was scared, and for now he wouldn't push her.**

"**Ok, I won't push anymore," he said, she then smiled and nodded her head,**

"**I'm going out for a run," she said, she changed quickly into a hound and ran off into the night.**

**Wilson walked back into the camp, Wes was looking at him with an inquisitive look,**

"**So she finally left, good reddens to monsters," Willow said, Wilson just shook his head, Wes got up and walked to him, he pointed to where Whisper had ben and shrugged his shoulders,**

"**She just went for a run, to clear her head," Wilson told him, Wes smiled and nodded his head, "I think she was tiered of the negativity from certain people," he added looking at Willow.**

**Willow looked at him angrily; she knew that monster had done something, something that had taken hold of both Wilson and Wes, she was getting to angry and when she got too angry she started fires that she didn't mean. She calmed herself down, the people she cared about was right next to her, if she got all burned up then she would hurt them, she looked at Wes he seemed smitten about the monster, and Wilson seemed like he defiantly wanted to protect it, it made her so angry that they had fall for her so easily.**

**She stood up from the group, she needed to calm down more, seeing the stupid boys made her get more angry every time, she walked to the fire, it calmed her down a load, she felt like her friends were abandoning her, they weren't believing her about the monster. She clenched her hands into fists, the only way they would believe her would be to show them in some way, but Whisper had acted too nice, she had to find her weakness, Willow smiled, she now had her plan.**

**Willow then heard a noise, something running, she looked to the shadows and saw a hound jump into light, it shook snow of its fur and licked its paw, it then looked at Willow, they stared at each other for a moment, and Willow knew it was Whisper, but he didn't do anything, she could have attacked it or just walked away, but instead she just stared at the hound and smiled.**

**The hound seemed to smile back and then she transformed into a human, she wiped off some blood and went to the fire, she said nothing to Willow but laid down and got ready to sleep, everyone else did the same.**

**Wilson was the last to sleep, he was looking at the sky, and sighed, he needed to drink the potion soon, he went to his tent, and there was still a lot left, he was happy about that, he could sleep easy now.**

**The sound of screaming woke everyone up, Wendy was screaming her lungs out, everyone wondered what had happened, Wolfgang had even got ready for battle,**

"**Wendy what's wrong?" Wilson asked, Wendy looked at him with evils,**

"**Mr Rabbit went away!" she shouted throwing a dead rabbit on the floor, it bounced once and went into a bush, "He was my friend," Wendy said, "Mr Wilson I need another," he said, Wilson rubbed his eyes the sun had only just come up, and this wasn't something he really wanted to do this early.**

**He smiled, he was about to agree,**

"**I'll go, I like chasing rabbits," Whisper said, Wendy looked at her, "It'll be fun." Whisper added, Wendy cheered and jumped into her arms,**

"**Thank you Miss Whisper," she said, Whisper was surprised, but she liked it, she laughed and spun Wendy around and round in circles, Wendy started giggling.**

**Whisper placed her down on the floor, "I like you Miss Whisper," she said, Whisper couldn't help but smile, she then got up and started to walk, a hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned round and saw Wes, he had got a backpack on and pointed the way she had been going, Whisper knew what he meant, she smiled and both of them walked away. "I'm going to get another friend," Wendy said jumping up and down,**

"**Don't act so childish Wendy, she's not a nice person," Willow said, but she herself was starting to not even believe her,**

"**Give it a rest Willow," Wilson said he rubbed his eyes,**

"**He's right Willow is she wanted us dead then she would have killed us by now, it's been nearly week," Wolfgang, said, Willow look at him, everyone now trusted her, she would be quite now, because she had no one believing her now. "Just because someone is new you shouldn't judge them straight away, you should give them a chance to prove themselves," he added,**

"**You can't say to me that you weren't a little scared of her, she can change into monsters," Willow said,**

"**Yes of course I was scared but you can see she doesn't do it for fun, it hurts her, and she did save us from the deerclops," Wolfgang said, Willow sighed.**

**The day had turned out to be a nice one, the sun was out and the snow seemed like it was starting to melt, this made Whisper smile, things were starting to look up. They went straight to the savannah, they found a few rabbit holes, Wes got the traps out of his bag and placed them on the floor. **

**Whisper followed him and placed down the carrots, she laughed quickly, Wes looked at her confused,**

"**I find it funny how much Wendy likes rabbit's," she said, she placed the last carrot, and stood up, "That should be enough, come on Wes let's take a walk and come back in a bit, then we should have Wendy's friend," she said, Wes smiled and nodded his head.**

**They went towards the forest, Whisper wanted to find berries as well.**

**They didn't have to go far in until they found something, an odd looking rock, Whisper ran up to it and noticed that it was covering something, she tried lifting it up with her hands, Wes tapped her on the shoulder, she looked him and saw the pickaxe he was holding, she moved out the way and let him mine the stone. When it broke, there was a hole underneath, Whisper knelt down and looked into the hole, she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black down there, "We've found a cave," she said, Wes looked into the hole too, Whisper could tell he didn't like the look of it, "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to have a look," she said, he shook his head, "You can stay here where it's bright," she said, she started to climb down the rope, it kept shaking which made it hard to descend safely but when she hit the bottom she was happy to have her feet on solid ground.**

**She looked up and saw Wes staring down at her, she wouldn't be long she just wanted to see if she could find some good items in here, but she knew that caves were dangerous, she changed into a cave spider, the moment she did she could see perfectly in the dark.**

**She scuttled around searching through the cave, she saw other monsters around, but they ignored her, she was grateful once again for her ability.**

**She didn't know exactly what she'd find but she was hoping for a staff of some sort, if the camp had one of them then it would be easily for them to fight off the monsters when they did a surprise attack. The caves seemed to go on forever, and because she couldn't see the sun anymore she had no idea where she was, she hated to admit it but… she was lost.**

**She came into a part of the cave where there was a lot of mushtee's around making the cave a lot lighter than the rest; this made it the prettiest part of the cave so far, with its different colours and subtle lights.**

**She could have stayed there a little longer, but because she had no idea of what time it was she had to be as fast as possible, she carried on scuttling along and then she bumped into some bunnymen, this would have been good if she was human but since she was a spider, the bunnymen attacked her, she moved quickly away. She hid under a boulder, the bunnymen weren't smart enough to look so they forgot about her soon enough.**

**Wes was starting to get agitated, Whisper had been gone for some time, and he was getting worried that something had happened to her, he started pacing, it kept is mind off it, for about a moment.**

**He then started hearing strange noises from the cave, he looked back down, he still couldn't see anything, he looked round to see if anyone else was around, and if there was he would simply ask for help. But the land was empty, that was when he had made his decision, he was going to look for Whisper himself. He placed his backpack on the floor and searched through it, he found the torch he was looking for, and he put it between his teeth and took hold of the rope, as he climbed down, he almost fell twice, he hated the rope, and it was so wobbly he couldn't believe that it was still secure enough to hold any weight.**

**The moment he reached the bottom he lit the torch, he hated the darkness, he looked round and couldn't find Whisper, he had to go deeper into the cave, he gulped, and he took a deep breath and then a few steps forward, this was for Whisper. He ignored all the strange noises around him, he ignored the fact that if the torch ran out he would be dead, and focused on the task at hand, the task of finding his friend.**

**Whisper had been able to escape the bunnymen, and was now in a new section of cave, she hadn't been able to find anything new, which she was disappointed about, she decided to go back, she wanted to check the traps and be home before the sun started to set.**

**That was when she noticed something in the darkness, she only saw it in the corner of her eye but she went to investigate, as she got closer she got a strange feeling of déjà vu, she then saw a hole. She went even closer, it was just like the cave entrance, she had never heard of a lower level to a cave. **

**She knew she had to get back to Wes but her curiosity got the better of her, she was only going to look for a moment and then get back, she used her spider silk to help her get down, she didn't want to go down the rope again.**

**When she reached the floor she was surprised to see more clearly, the floor seemed to be glowing red, she looked around and saw that there were tiles on the floor cause the red light. She thought it looked amazing, she couldn't believe that something like this was so deep underground, she then heard movement about her, and she looked up quickly and saw a white spider. She thought that her cave spider appearance would go noticed by these new types, she would have to change into something else, now that she had seen this new monster she would be able to change into it, she just hoped there wasn't that many new monsters, her head wouldn't be able to cope with so many.**

**Being the new spider was… interesting, and now she would be able to walk around without fuss from the natives, she sighed, changing again, she really didn't want to change, but a little bit of health loss was better than dying.**

**As she went around she noticed a lot of different things, this new place was so different then the cave above, she then heard the sound of metal, she looked round the corner she saw a group of chess pieces, but these were different than the ones she had seen on the surface. They seemed broken, damage, more ruined, she wondered why they were down so below the surface.**

**Her eyes then caught the sight of something sinister, she looked straight at it, it looked just like a crawling horror, but Whisper got a more evil aura from it, she didn't have much time to look at it because it ran away.**

**She found it weird how it ran, but then she thought of something, the monsters never ran… unless it was running towards something.**

**She started running after it, when she was she noticed there were two more of them, all heading in the same direction, there was defiantly something they were hunting.**

**They then stopped, there was a little bit of light, it seemed to be moving from left to right, as she got closer she knew it was a torch that meant there was someone down here with her, she started running fast hoping to help them.**

**When she was close enough she noticed it was Wes.**

**She suddenly stopped, why was he down here? Never the less she had to hurry up and save him, but if she was fighting something like a crawling horror then she needed to be more than a silly spider.**

**She rarely transformed from monster to monster because it seemed to hurt a lot more than human to monster, but for something like this she was going to injure the pain, the problem was that she didn't think of what she was changing into and changed into the other shadow creature. A terrorbeak.**

**This wasn't good, yes the terrorbeak would be good against the crawling horror, but being this creature cause a lot more pain on her then all the others, not only did it slightly drain her health every so often, it also drained her sanity.**

**When she had fully transformed she could already feel the effects of the being this creature, she could move more quickly now, which was one advantage to the disadvantages.**

**Wes was now in a corner, surrounded by the monsters, he wasn't doing good, he had found another rope and hole, and thought Whisper could have gone down there, and the moment he got down he was chased by these monsters, he wasn't having much luck. He then saw another creature ruining towards the other's this could get any worst.**

**Whisper was able to get there in a few seconds, she attacked one of the monsters with her beak, this caught its attention and drew it away from Wes, she had to work fast since she had only caught one of them, the other two were still focused on killing Wes.**

**For the first time in ages she really wanted to kill, she kept biting and moving quick to kill the one in front of her, and every time she was backed into a corner she teleported. The first one died far more quickly then she first anticipated, but it seemed not fast enough, the other two were already at Wes and his light didn't seem to work.**

**Whisper ran and was able to slip in-between them, taking an stack that was meant for Wes, it didn't hurt much, but Wes seemed even more terrified now, she want to tell him it was her, but being in monster form meant she couldn't talk.**

**She just had to focus on killing the other two monsters and then turning back into a human.**

**The two were very interested in her now, they attacked together and worked at the same time, Whisper was impressed with this sort of work from monsters, but she didn't care, she was starting to lose her mind, being a terrorbeak was now taking a toll on her.**

**Because her sanity was low now she was going a little crazy, so she fought like crazy, she didn't care as long as she killed them, she bit so hard on one of the legs she ripped it off, that was when they ran off to scared of her.**

**She turned round and looked at Wes, he was sitting down with his eyes shut, he was gripping the torch like it was his life, this snapped some sense into her, enough to get her to change back into a human.**

**When she was back Wes still hadn't opened his eyes, she knelt down next him and put a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes slowly, they shot open when he saw it was her, a smile spread across his face.**

**He lunged and hugged her, Whisper was surprised and froze, she had never been hugged before, but she soon got used to it and hugged back, she could feel him shaking, he was terrified.**

**Whisper lit a torch she had brought with her and they both made it through the darkness, Wes held Whisper's hand, he didn't want to lose sight of her and get lost in the darkness again.**

**Whisper held the torch out in front of her, she was determined not to let anything hurt them, it took some time but they found the first rope, but because of the lights on the floor it was easier for them to see. Whisper let Wes go up first, she want to make sure that no more crawling horrors crept up on them, she took one last look around, she wanted to have a closer look at the place but protecting Wes was more important at this moment.**

**She climbed the rope and caught up with him, they would now only have to get through the cave part.**

**Wilson had his bag packed and the rest had done the same, their camp had been destroyed but they had been able gather most of their supplies, they had to move before the night came so that they would be safe. **

"**What about Wes and Whisper will they be able to find us?" Woodie asked, he grabbed his bag and put it on, **

"**I'm sure they will, we're hopefully we're not going to be moving that far," Wilson said.**

**They soon found a place with good recourses and food, when they had set up a camp fire Woodie and Wolfgang went to go and get more recourses, when the other set up camp with what they could.**

**Wilson was the one in charge of making the science machine, he got the nuggets needed for it and started building, he thought about what Whisper and Wes were doing, they had only gone to get rabbits, but they had been gone almost the whole day, he knew they would be safe, Wes was weak but he knew how to run and Whisper knew how to fight, so the two would make a perfect team. Wilson worked on the last few pieces of the machine, when it was complete he want to move onto the alchemy engine, but he didn't have enough gold nuggets for it, he sighed, it was a pain, he didn't want to have to go out and forge for nuggets, but they needed this machine for the good stuff.**

**He grabbed an empty backpack and a pickaxe,**

"**I'll be back soon," he said, no one noticed or said anything, he shook his head, they were all too busy making the camp homely. **

**He walked to find a rocky area, but he didn't want to go too far in case he was stuck out when it was dark, he could see any rocks but he did find a graveyard, he walked through it looking at all the graves, most of which were blank.**

**He found the odd golden nugget here and there, and he knew he'd find more interesting things if he'd dig up graves, but he was also smart enough not to anger the ghost that live in some of them. As he picked up a golden nugget he noticed something else in the corner of his eye, he walked up to it and found out it was a purple gem, he didn't know exactly what it was but he was interested in it. He looked it over, there didn't seem to be anything important about it, but because he had never seem one before he kept it in his pocket.**

**He got a few more nuggets then needed, he didn't want to have to come out looking for them, he hated it, he preferred the simple task of inventing new things, when he was walking he could help but think about the new gem, he wondered what he could use it for, there might be new weapons or tools that need this gem, he couldn't help but smile, there were many possibilities his brain could think of.**

**Many ideas entered his head, and he would have to prototype them when he had finally built the alchemy engine.**

**After what seemed like forever, Whisper could see the exit to the cave, it wasn't an easy trip, the cave spiders weren't happy that they were there and Whisper had to fight there what through with a spear she found lying around, but they had made it, she started climbing up the rope, it didn't feel strong, she moved fast hoping it would last both of them climbing it.**

**Wes was right behind her, she regretted bringing him, she had almost got him killed, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself easily for it.**

**She felt the fresh air and felt happy, after being in darkness for so long she was happy to see the sun, she turned round and was about to help Wes out of the hole when they heard a snapping sound.**

**Whisper hurries but is too late, the rope snaps and Wes was left hanging on the edge of the hole, she grabbed his hands quickly, she was about to pull him up when a batilisk flew out of the hole and knocked Whisper over.**

**Whispers hands let go Wes's, she rushed to the hole hoping that she might catch him, but it was too late, she was only able to catch a glimpse of him falling into the darkness below into the cave full of monsters and death, and for that moment Whisper's heart stopped.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Insanity

**Chapter 4**

**Insanity **

**Whisper continued to look into the darkness, she was frozen solid, and she was hoping that what she had just witness hadn't really happened, she wanted to be dreaming, but she knew she wasn't.**

**She saw the batilsk that had made her drop Wes, an anger swelled up inside her, she stood up and looked at the retched thing, he hadn't felt so much anger in a very long time, she grabbed a rock from the floor and walked over to it. It then noticed her and tried to attack, she wanted this to happen, she grabbed it by its legs and brought it down to the floor, it tried to get lose from its captor, but Whisper wasn't letting go.**

**She lifted the rock and brought it heavily down on the monster, it screamed in pain, but hearing it once wasn't enough for her, she hit it again and again and again until it stopped moving and was nothing but mush. She got up, she couldn't help but smile, she started to laugh, that was when she knew her sanity was low, she would have to be careful, she had done crazy things when her sanity plummeted.**

**She shook her head, she had to get it together and think of a way to save Wes, she couldn't change, she knew that the terrorbeak had taken too much sanity, and what just happened showed that the simplest thing would set her into crazy.**

**Wes hit the bottom with a thump, it hurt, he looked up, he could see the entrance but there was no way he would be able to get back up without help, he then noticed that he was in complete darkness. He got up quickly, he hated it, he searched for a torch but he didn't have one, he started to panic, he had to get light soon, he hated the dark, he looked round, and he saw a mushtee.**

**He ran, even though it radiated only a little light, it would be better than what it was like before. Wes was starting to lose it, he couldn't cope with it for much longer, he had been through too much it such a short time. He knew he wasn't the best in the group, he was scared of the dark and couldn't fight well, he wondered why they let him stay for so long, he couldn't do anything. This thought went through his mind, they would just be better without him, he was another mouth to feed that didn't need to be there.**

**Even Whisper had proven to be more helpful, and she had just got there, and he had already been a pain to her too, if had just listened to her then he wouldn't have gotten into trouble, and he wouldn't have made her worry.**

**Wes felt even worst now.**

"_**Kill them!"**_** he heard he looked round, no one was there, or at least he couldn't see them, he was getting more scared, "**_**Prove your better,"**_** it said, Wes didn't listen, he would never kill someone else.**

**He could see shadows moving around him, they danced, and looked like they were trying to get him, he moved even closer to the mushtee, he just hoped that their light never faded.**

"_**Your better than them, prove it by getting rid of them!"**_** Wes covered his ears, he wanted the voices to stop, but they didn't, he could then hear laughter everywhere, he wanted to scream, but didn't, he wrapped his arms round himself, he wanted this nightmare to end, no matter how it did.**

**He could then feel something on his arm, but when he looked there was nothing there, he covered his head with his hands, he would just have to wait, for either someone to help him or for the cold hand of death to take hold of him.**

**Whisper was pacing up and down, she couldn't think at all of a way to save him, she hadn't brought anything but the torch with her, she now wished she had been prepared, she was starting to think to changing. But she knew what would happen, she would go insane and most likely kill Wes when she got down there. **

**A hand then grabbed her shoulder, she screamed and went to attack whoever it was, but stopped when she saw it was Wilson, she had never been so happy to see someone in her life, she quickly hugged him.**

**Wilson had not expected this and his cheeks went red, he coughed and stepped back,**

"**What's wrong?" he asked, Whisper almost couldn't say the words, she was afraid that he would hate her for putting Wes in danger, that he would think that she was a monster after all.**

**She took a deep breath, then told him everything that had happened, he didn't say a word when she explained, he just listened, he couldn't believe it had really happened,**

"**And now if I change I'll go insane and that will not end nicely," she said, she was speaking fast, trying to finish what she wanted to say. **

**She looked down the hole again, wondering what was happening down there, she sensed that something bad was down there, she looked at Wilson, "Wilson, look I know this was my fault but I need your help to get Wes out of there, I don't want his death on my hands," she explained.**

**Wilson looked at her, she seemed really upset with what had happened, he knew it had been her selfishness that had gotten them into this situation, but she was ready to fix what had happened, he looked up at the sky, dusk was soon going to come, so they would have to be quick,**

"**Ok, but be quick, I don't want to be out here at night," he said, he placed his backpack on the floor, he was glad that he had found a skeleton, it was surrounded by ropes, he tied the pieces together to make sure that it would reach down to the bottom.**

**He walked over to a close tree and tied one end to it, he pulled it to make sure it was secure, when he knew it wouldn't snap he went to Whisper, "You know it's dangerous down there, and by the looks of it you have no supplies," he said, she nodded her head,**

"**I know, and if I die so what, I'm going to make sure that Wes makes it out of there, he's already been through a hard time, and I'm not letting become a complete nightmare," she said, Wilson smiled, he then tied the other end of the rope round her waist,**

"**Ok then, but be careful," he said he then tying the knot, "We don't want two deaths today," he said, Whisper smiled.**

**She pulled the rope, to make sure it wasn't going to snap; she didn't want what happened to happen again, she then went towards the hole, she breathed slowly, and then jumped down into the hole.**

**The fall was quick but a little terrifying, she was glad that her feet reached the bottom, she took a few steady breaths and then untied the rope, and took a few steps into the darkness.**

**Wilson stayed above ground, he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the rope and to make sure that everything was ok for when the others got back, he would have like to go with them he was sure he could have found a lot of interesting things down there, especially under the caves. He had never heard of something even deeper, then the caves themselves, but from what Whisper had told him, there were a lot of monsters down there meaning he would have to go prepared. This was something he would have to think about, he smiled, there was still more things to explorer, he had thought he had seen it all but now he had something more.**

**He sat down by the tree that the rope was tied to, there was nothing he could do but wait really.**

**Whisper could here noises in the darkness, it made her feel uneasy, Wilson had been right she had nothing with her, so she would have to find Wes in complete darkness.**

**She took one step, there seemed to be monsters just waiting for her, she started to run, she knew that the mushtee's were close, she would have to make sure to take shelter under them, being in the dark would decrease her sanity a little, she would have to make sure to keep that in mind, the first one was in sight, she quickly took shelter and took a few breaths, she could see the eyes in the darkness watching her, they were ready to take her life and eat her.**

**She smiled, no monster would be able to do that, because she would rip their hearts out of their body and eat it before they even had a chance of touching her. The thought delighted her.**

**Her hands went to her head, her sanity wasn't doing well, she was having horrible thoughts that she should never be thinking of, she shook her head, she had to calm down, she took another few breaths and looked forward, she could see the next mushtee.**

**But before she moved towards it, she felt a strange presents around her, she look behind and saw nothing but the eyes, she was used to it but there was a new sense that made her feel uneasy. That was when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she spun round, again nothing, she was getting nervous now, there was something more sinister down here now, and she would have to be careful as not to lose her life.**

**This was when she ran, the light of the mushetee got closer and closer, but somting tripped her up, she fell and skidded across the floor, her mouth filled with dirt and she could feel cuts over her hands, she staggered up to her feet and ran again. When she reached the light she didn't feel any safer, she looked at her hands and saw the cuts, they were only little but they were bleeding, she then spat out as much dirt as she could, she looked down at her feet her trousers now had some sort of burn mark to them, she looked closer and saw that the burn had gone down to her skin, she gently touched it, and then flinched, it hurt a lot more then she thought.**

**She wiped her hands on her top, it got rid of some of the blood, but she knew that it would attract more monsters to her, they were drawn to the smell of blood. She sighed, some rescue trip this was turning out to be, she was soon going to be the one who needed the rescue.**

**She then heard some odd noises, it sounded something like someone moving around on the floor, she didn't know if it was Wes, but she had nothing to go on, and had to follow it.**

**As she stared to walk she could feel herself changing a little, this time she let it, the darkness was growing on her and she liked it, it made her feel safe now, her hands were no longer normal, they were claws, ready to rip anything in her path to shreds, and she couldn't wait to do exactly that. She smiled at that thought, the thought of blood was starting to make her excited. She started to chuckle to herself, she had gone insane and she knew it but there was nothing she could do to make herself better, but if this was going to be her now, then she would have to except it.**

**Wilson was starting to get bored, he hadn't been waiting long, but he had been doing nothing all the time, he was used to doing something, even if that was be hunting animals, building thing or even gathering rescores. He got up and tried to see down the hole, nothing but pitch blackness, he wondered what Whisper was up to, he knew she wanted to save Wes as soon as possible, so he wondered why she was taking so long, he was starting to worry, she had mentioned about going insane if she changed, but being in the darkness wouldn't help either, he just hoped that she didn't go insane down there, it would mean that she wouldn't see the light again, not unless she died.**

**He shook his head, he wasn't going to think of it that way, if he thought about her dying then he wouldn't get it out of his mind and then that would drive him crazy. He now knew that they wouldn't be able to get to camp before dark, so he started to gather stuff for a fire, he wanted to make sure that when his friends returned they would be safe.**

**He gathered the wood and grass and ensured that he had enough to last the night, there was still light so he didn't make the fire just yet, as he was placing the wood on the floor, the purple gem fell out of his pocket, he had forgotten all about it, he picked it up and threw it in the air and caught it with the other hand, he did this a few times before sitting back down and examining it, it look similar to the blue and red gems the hounds sometimes dropped, but this one had a different feeling to it, he couldn't quite explain it but it made his body feel weird, and as time passed an he held the gem for longer his arm started to feel the worst. It was a strange pain, like a constant sting, he then noticed that the gem started to glow, it was eerie and made him feel uncomfortable, as the glowing got brighter the pain began to get more intense and also unbearable, he quickly put the gem back into his pocket.**

**He grasped his arm, it felt bad, but he had felt this type of pain before, when he changed, but that shouldn't be happening yet. This gem was becoming more of a curse then something to help him, he just hoped that it only inflicted pain and not actually force change him, because that would cause serious problems. **

**Whispers thirst for blood had not yet been satisfied, and she had been walking for a little while, she then smelt the blood, and she started to run, she was starting to get hungry.**

**She was heading towards a red mushtee, the blood smell was very strong at this point and her mouth started to water, it was then when she saw a body on the floor, as she walked closer she could see it more clearly.**

**Wes was lying on the floor unconscious, for some reason that snapped something inside her and mad her go back to normal, she watched as her hands transformed back to normal, her bloodlust vanished and her worriedness returned.**

**She rushed towards the mushtee and check to see if Wes was still breathing, she put her fingers to his neck, there was still a pulse but it was very faint, she then put one of his arms around her neck and started to lift him off the floor.**

**A fist hit her in the face, she stumbled back and saw Wes standing up, she was happy that he had regained his consciousness, but there was a eerie feeling about him, he wasn't the same Wes as before, **

"**Wes, come on I'm here to help you, let's go back to the camp, we'll never come back here again," she said in a very calm voice, Wes seemed to be panting, he stared at her with mad eyes, he seemed to not recognize her at all, like she was a stranger, "Come on Wes, the light will help you," she said holding out her hand, he stepped back, he didn't trust her.**

**Wes had clearly gone, insane from the darkness, just like she had, this place had changed both of them dramatically, she could feel the insanity returning to herself, but she fought it back.**

**Wes looked at this strange monster, it was in the form of a human but he could see that it was a monster. Its eyes were blood red and skin horrid black, sharp teeth which he could see when it talked, sharp claws coming from its hands, and lastly, it seemed to have black tentacles coming out of its back. He was panicking, he had never seen this monster before and he could feel its evil aura, he punched it again, and it hit, it started staggering back, it wasn't attacking back which made Wes wonder what was happening, monsters usually attacked at first sight. The monster then step forward holing out its hand, it seemed peaceful but Wes wasn't falling for it.**

**Whisper could see his eyes; they were full of hatred towards her, she hadn't known him for a long time but from what she learnt, he wasn't a hateful person, with his insanity he had changed.**

**Wes kept attacking her, she just jumped out of the way, she didn't want to have to fight her friend not when he didn't know what he was doing, but the attacks got more constant and she could feel her legs hurting from the burns. **

**The monster wasn't attacking at all, it just kept jumping away, Wes didn't care he would continue until he had finally kill this beast, he knew he would be rescued but he had been waiting a long time now, he was starting to wonder if his friends weren't coming.**

"_**Kill the monster!" **_**the voice said, it was back, "**_**It'll kill you if you don't kill it,"**_** it seemed to be louder now, more persuasive, "**_**The flint Wes, pick up the flint!"**_** it said, Wes looked at the floor, there was a single piece of flint on the floor, it wasn't much of a weapon, but it was better than nothing. He quickly picked it up and pointed it at the monster, it stopped dead in its tracks and just looked him, "**_**Yes Wes, kill it! Kill it!"**_** the voice shouted encouraging him.**

**Sitting in his throne Maxwell watched the show, Wes attacking his friend, it was quite fantastic, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he watched it. Wes was the quiet one, the useless one, but now that he had become insane Maxwell could easily get into his mind, and that meant he could easily control him.**

**Maxwell loved watching Wes attack his friend, there was nothing better than betrayal, the look on the others face seeing a person they cared for attack or kill them, that was one of the best things that Maxwell loved.**

**It took him a few seconds to see who he was making Wes attack, it was the new girl, he suddenly more interested, this girl he didn't know anything about he had met her once before, but she had ran before he could even say something, and he didn't like not knowing something. He watched as she dodged Wes's attacks, she wasn't even trying to fight back, she hadn't laid a figure on him.**

**Maxwell now knew a weakness of hers, she wasn't going to hurt her friends, a crooked smile appeared on his face, he may not have known anything about her, but now he knew her weakness, this made him very happy.**

**He would us this to his advantage, but he still wanted to know more about her, out of all the people in his world she seemed to be radiating a strange power, a power he would like for himself, it would make him even more powerful, and maybe then he would be able to get his freedom. He didn't think too much into his plan, because the shadows would know it as well, and that would ruin everything.**

**He just sat back in his chair and watched the show, after all being stuck in an unknown world, killing was the entertainment.**

**Whisper stared at Wes, he was getting serious now, he had a piece of flint in his hand and was pointing it towards her, it seemed like there was going to be no reasoning with him, he really had gone insane. **

**She was going to have to fight back or do something, because even though he only had a piece of flint, but he would still do damage to her, and in her own state of mind it could tip her off and she would try and kill him.**

**This wasn't going the way she wanted, she quickly moved out of the way of his first attack, he slightly got her on her arm, she watched as a single drop of blood trickled down her arm and landed on the floor, she looked at him, his facial expression didn't change, he had meant it.**

**She was starting to get tiered of jumping around and the mushtee light wasn't that bright and she as starting to see the eyes again, they seemed to be wanting her to join them, she was tempted but she was able to resist it. **

**She watched Wes, he was starting to get tiered, and he was panting and his movements were being slow and sloppy, he was doing to much, his sanity had gone and now if he continued this fighting he would use up all his energy and his body would most likely stop, meaning he would die.**

**Whisper knew she had to do something, so she did something totally random, she quickly moved towards him, she was hoping that he wouldn't notice her in time and that she could help, but Wes was smart enough to notice that she was making a move.**

**Wes saw the monster moving it was finally making its move, he knew it wouldn't be long until it did, but he was tired and he was soon going to collapse, he knew it but if he could get one more wound on the monster then she would be happy.**

"_**This is your chance Wes, she will die by your hands," **_**the voice said, Wes noticed how it said the monster was a 'her' but that didn't change what he wanted to do.**

**Whisper got up close to him and hugged him, she thought this would snap him out of his insanity, the knowing of not being alone anymore, she thought she had gotten away with it, but she then felt the warmth of her blood down her leg, she looked down and saw that Wes had stabbed her in the stomach, she couldn't see what.**

**She couldn't help but smile, she didn't let go of the hug though, she made sure her arms were wrapped round him, she breathed slowly, she felt more blood pure out of her, she was starting to feel faint.**

**She moved her head closer to his,**

"**This isn't you," she whispered to him, she then started to fall to the floor, the pain had hit her and it was terrible, she kept hold of Wes's shoulders to try and keep herself up, but it didn't work well.**

**Hearing her words, did something to Wes, and seeing her blood made guilt hit him hard, he was finally sane again. He looked at the floor, and saw Whisper on the floor, blood was surrounded in blood, he then noticed his hands, and they were covered in red liquid, he knew it was blood, he felt sick, he had hurt Whisper.**

**Wes fell to his knees, he knew why the voice had said 'her', he knew he shouldn't have listened, he knew that he had been going insane, he should have stayed still and not listened, and now Whisper was dying because of him.**

**Wes grabbed whispers arm and put it round his neck, he then started to help her toward the entrance, she seemed to not be able to talk but her feet still move when Wes's did, making it easier on him. For the first time he wasn't scared of the dark, he was too focused on getting Whisper out of there and too safety, he walked towards mushtee to mushtee, hoping to find the entrance, he kept his eyes to the ceiling wanting to find the hole they had come down, it took some time but he soon found it, there was now a new rope hanging from the hole, Wes was a little uneasy since the old one snapped but he didn't have a choice.**

**He patted whiser on the shoulder, she opened her eyes, and she saw the rope, she grabbed it with her hands and started climbing, even though it killed doing it, Wes kept an eye on her when she went up, if she fell he would have to make sure that he caught her.**

**Luckily she made it to the top without slipping.**

**Wilson was about to make a fire when he heard noise coming from the hole, he picked up his spear he had made and pointed it towards the hole, when he saw a pair of hands he dropped it and ran to it.**

**It was Whisper, and she was as white as a ghost, he grabbed one of her hands and helped her out, when she was completely out she went straight to the floor, it took him a moment but Wilson then noticed the blood on his hands, he was shocked and then looked at Whisper, she was covered, he went to her body and rolled her over, since she had fallen face down, he noticed the hole in her stomach.**

**He examined it and saw the flint, he touched it and she flinched, he wanted to pull it out but he knew that it would cause even more blood to pour out, he then heard panting, his first thoughts were hounds, but when he looked behind he saw Wes.**

**Wes wasn't in much of a better state, he was coved in blood too, but it was obvious that he wasn't hurt, Wes just sat next to the hole, he didn't looked at either Wilson or Whisper, just the floor in shame, he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done.**

**Wilson looked at Wes and then at Whisper, it didn't take him long to guess that the reason Whisper was hurt was because of Wes, he found it a little shocking considering that Wes was the more harmless one of the group. Out of respect he didn't ask Wes anything, he just stood up, wiped the blood off his hands and then looked up to the sky, it was dusk and soon to be night, but considering how close to the camp they were he thought they would be able to make it,**

"**Come on Wes," he said grabbing one of Whisper's arms, Wes looked at him, Wilson noticed the tears, Wes just nodded his head and slowly got up, Wilson noticed how tiered he was and just hoped he didn't also collapse, there was no way that he could carry both of them back to camp.**

**Wes grabbed Whisper's other arm and the two of them carried Whisper back to camp.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Purple Gem

**Chapter 5**

**Purple Gem**

**Whisper was in a dark place, she couldn't see anything, and she was scared. She didn't know how she had gotten there, but she wanted to find the way out, she looked round and round but there was nothing but darkness. **

**This wasn't good, Whisper had only been in this place once before, and back then it was terrifying, she didn't know where this place was but she didn't like it, last time it took her ages to get out and back to the world.**

**She walked round a little, but being in darkness she soon found out how useless, she stood still, trying her hardest to find something, she the heard the whisper's, they were back.**

"_**The girl! The girl is here!"**_** the first voice said,**

"_**We can't let her go like last time," **_**another said, both were voices were strange, there didn't sound human. Whisper ignored them like she always did, she would sometimes hear them outside but they seemed to be a lot more quiet, but when she was here she would hear them like they were right next to her.**

"_**She will be ourssss!"**_** one of them said with a strange hissing voice, she then felt something odd on her shoulder, and then a horrid burning pain, she remembered the cave and how something had done the same to her legs.**

"_**We should just take her… she is dead after all…"**_** one said, Whisper's eyes widened had she heard them right,**

"**What?" she asked, she had never spoken to them before, and didn't really expect a reply. There was a long pause before she then heard a deep dark laughter, and then another but much higher pitch, soon her head filled with different types of laughter, high, low, all filling her head, she covered her ears with her hands.**

**The laughter didn't stop and it was starting to annoy her, she just wanted to go back to the others, **

"_**She needs to lose everything before we can have her,"**_** a voice finally said, the laughter stopped and Whisper uncovered her ears, **

"_**Then we'll make her lose,"**_** Whisper then felt a slash across her back, she fell forward and landed on her hands and knees, the wound started to sting, and she nearly felt like screaming, but she wasn't going to give whoever it was the satisfaction.**

**The sting got worst and felt like she was spreading throughout her body, she want going to die in this place, she started to get up,**

"_**What is she doing? Does she really think she can beat us?" **_**one of them said,**

"_**This just proves she has something left to fight for, and that we can't take her, she doesn't want to die," **_**another said, it was the same voice as before that explained about not taking her.**

"_**Ssshe hass nothinggg!" **_**the hissing voice said, a whooshing sound came in her direction, she felt wind rush passed her, her hair went crazy and the room went dead silent.**

**The pain went from her body, and when she looked around the darkness seemed to be fading, light was replacing it and that made her feel calmer.**

**Whisper shot up, she took deep breaths, she looked round, and she was right next to the camp fire. No one had noticed her yet, they were busy making the camp better.**

**She then felt the pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw the wound in her belly, she examined it, it was pretty deep, and she was surprised that she had survived it, but she could tell that it had been cleaned out and she was looked after.**

**She started to get up slowly, but with every move she made cause pain from her belly, when she was standing up a sharp pain radiated from stomach, this made her light headed and she started to fall.**

**A pair of hands rapped round her chest to stop her falling, she snapped out of her dizzy faze and looked at the hands around her, she recognized them straight away, her cheeks heated up.**

"**You ok?" a voice said, this just confirmed her suspicions, she didn't say anything at first, she was still a little shocked at the position she was in, when she stood up, Wilson coughed and she turned round, it was an awkward moment. "You ok?" he asked again after a few moments of silence.**

**Whisper just shook her head and covered her wound with her hand, Wilson watched and shook his head, "I'm sorry but we ran out of healing salves, so we couldn't do much," he said,**

"**It's ok I cope with more pain changing anyway," she said with a fake smile, in fake the pain of changing she had gotten used to so this new pain was ten times worst, but she wouldn't admit it to him.**

**Whisper looked round and saw everyone but Wes that was when she remembered the monsters in the cave, and protecting him, "Where's Wes?" she asked, **

"**When we brought you back he started to act a little weird, he was more unsocial and tried to stay out of people's way, I don't know why but he seemed guilty," Wilson explained, Whisper tried to remember where Wes had to feel guilty, she didn't understand, he had done nothing wrong. "What happened when you went back in the cave?" he asked, Whisper looked at him oddly,**

"**What do you mean 'back' I only entered that place once," she replied, Wilson looked at her strangely, he knew she had returned because she wanted to save Wes.**

"**You don't remember Wes falling into the cave then?" he said, she just shook her head, Wilson found this very odd, but he could only assume that this was happening because of the blood loss from Wes's wound, he wasn't going to remind her, the shock could cause more problems than not.**

**Whisper thought that Wilson was acting a little strange, but it made her try and think about what happened after the fight with the monsters, but she could think of nothing, the only thing she could slightly remember is getting out of the cave but that itself was a little hazy. She wanted to know how she got this wound, it was driving her crazy, but the more she tried to think about what happened the more it hurt her head, she couldn't believe how easily she had forgotten, memory was one of her strongest points.**

**She then caught something in the corner of her eye, it went by fast so when she looked it was already gone, but it looked like a running shadow, this made he a little uneasy, but she tried to forget about it. She was in the light, her sanity should be fine, and she had slept which increased it, this made her worry, her sanity helped with her changing, and when she lost it she would turn, and when she lost it completely… she would turn into the monster she hated. She guessed it was because she had become a terrorbeak for so long, she knew the consequences but she had to save Wes, now she would have to cope with lower sanity then before.**

**She sighed nothing could be worst; she would soon be too dangerous to be round people if this bad luck kept up.**

**Whisper would have to find a way to keep herself from lowering her sanity again, she didn't know exactly how much she could lose but she didn't want to find out.**

**Wes had watched her thought out the night, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt again, luckily nothing happened.**

**But his guilt was eating him up, he couldn't even bare to see her in the morning, she would hate him for what he had done, and he wasn't ready to face her anger, he had stabbed his friend, he want going to be able to forgive himself that easily. Let alone Whisper forgiving him.**

**When the morning came he decided to leave before everyone else had woken up, Whisper hadn't woken up all night, but she was still breathing, so he was happy to leave her. He pack his things and left just before the sun shone, no one would be awake for another hour at least so it meant he would be able to find a new camp far away, this would give him enough space so that he wouldn't have to see her again.**

"_**You didn't kill the monster,"**_** the voice said, Wes looked round, he wanted to find someone talking to him, he didn't want the voices to be back, but there was no one there, he shook his head, he was hoping he had just been imaging the voice, that he was just tiered, "**_**You should have killed the monster and proven yourself,"**_** the voice said.**

**Wes's breathing increased, he wanted it to stop, it was the reason he had stabbed Whisper, if he hadn't of listened to it then he would have been able to prevent what had happened. **

**The thought made him feel ill, if he was still hearing the voices then it could mean that he was still crazy. He would have to stay away forever.**

**As he walked, he remembered what had happened every single detail, even though he had become insane he was still him and could remember everything that he had done to Whisper, that meant he knew he had stabbed her with flint. **

**Wes sat down in the snow, he wanted to forget, he wrapped his arms round himself, making himself small, he just wanted to be covered in the cold white sheets of death.**

**Now that Wilson had the required amount of gold nuggets he could finally make the alchemy engine, he was ashamed of himself as a scientist for not completing it earlier, and after all it was one of the more important pieces of equipment. Wilson had gather the wooden boards and cut stone that was also needed for it, he only wished that golden nuggets were as easy to obtain. **

**As he started to build he thought of what happened, he had acted not acted like a gentleman towards Whisper, he should have just grabbed her arms but he didn't. He would have to make it up to her later on, he shook his head and carried on the sooner he was done the better.**

**He went to pick up one of the golden nuggets, as he did the purple gem fell out of his pocket, h watched as it did a little bounce, and landed in the mud, he didn't do anything at first but look at it, he remember what happened before. But his curiosity was to great, he knelt down and looked at it closer, it didn't seem to be glowing like it had done before, this was good because when it glowed it seemed to hurt the person holding it.**

**Wilson then took a shallow breath and pick the gem up, it didn't seem to do anything at first, making him think that he was only imaging what had happened before, he held the gem up to the light of the sun, there wasn't anything unusual about it. **

**That was when the pain started again, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised, he knew he hadn't been imaging it, the pain had been too great for it to be just a dream. **

**The glow of the gem was a lot brighter than before, and with it more pain, it shot down his arm fasted then anything, Wilson grabbed his arm, he closed his eyes cause of the pain.**

**He had to stop the pain, but he couldn't think of how to cure it, since there was no more healing salves he would just have to bare the pain, he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at his arm, and almost screamed.**

**His arm had changed, he had no idea on how this could happen, he had been drinking his potion all the time to prevent this from happening. But there it was in its gruesome form, black fur now covered his arm and fingers, and instead of his nails, there were claws, and he knew what these claws could do.**

**Just remembering what he had done brought shame to himself.**

**He moved his fingers, it had been so long since he had changed, it was all thanks to his potion, but he was afraid that if he forgot to take it then he would change. His claws were sharp, he had been able to rip a hound into pieces within seconds, he had to get rid of it before the others noticed, they knew his secret but he didn't want them to be scared.**

**He went to his tent, the bottle of his potion was on his table, it wouldn't take that much to help him, just a few drops, it wasn't something that he could gulp down, it would be hard to make more, but he would worry about that when the time came.**

**He threw the gem on the floor, he didn't want it messing with the potion, he quickly took a few drops, nothing happened at first but he after a few minutes he felt his arm started to numb, he watched as the fur left his arm and the claws shortened, but they didn't seem to go, there was still a little sharpness to them.**

**This hadn't happened before, the potion used to be able to transform him back to normal with no signs of his beast form, he wondered what this meant, was he finally transforming for good? No he only truly transformed on the full moons, and it usually only lasted the night.**

**He took one more drop, hoping for his hand to change, but nothing happened, he sighed, he would have to do some modifications on the potion or make a whole new one to make sure something like this wasn't permeate.**

**But he would have to do that after he built the alchemy engine, he was just glad that the claws weren't that noticeable, none of the others would notice since they were too busy.**

**He walked out of his tent and looked round, he had been right, all the others were busy, he breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to the half built machine.**

**As he build he thought about if his potion was starting to fail, if he was going to turn then he would have to make sure that he left the group.**

**Wilson shook his head h had to keep his head clear.**

**Whisper had spent some time trying to remember, she didn't know why she had forgotten, but no matter how much she thought the memories weren't coming back. This irritated her big time.**

**Something then hit her, she remembering the monsters and Wes reminded her that she had not seen him all morning, and that was strange since he would always see her first thing as a 'good morning' but she hadn't been greeted by him when she woke up. She was also hoping that Wes could remember more then she had since he had been with her though out the day. She went all over camp hoping to see him somewhere, but he was in his normal places, he would usually be busy near the garland making flower crowns ready for people when their sanity got too low, he was helpful like that.**

**When she saw that the flowers hadn't even been touched he started to get worried, she then started to ask the others, she had slept in a little so maybe he had been there, and told the others where he had gone.**

**She went up to Woodie and Wolfgang they were ready to go out hunting,**

"**Guys have you seen Wes?" she asked, they both looked at her, and shook their heads, they didn't seem that bothered about one of their friends disappearing, but she didn't think much about it her focus was on finding him.**

**She found Willow as normal near the fire pit, Whisper didn't really want to ask he but Willow seemed to always have her eyes around and she would be the person most likely to have seen him.**

**Willow was warming her hands, she hadn't set anything on fire for a long time, and it was starting to make her edgy, she then saw Whisper walking towards her, she could see the deep wound in her stomach, the blood was still in her clothes. She smiled, she had been hurt badly but Wilson wouldn't tell them anything else, she wanted to know how the great Whisper had been so easily wounded, but deep inside she was sorry for her the wound had been deep.**

**Whisper didn't say anything at first, she looked a little awkward, like she didn't want to be talking to her, and that was expected with the way she had been treating her. "Willow have you seen Wes… I haven't seen him all day," she said, Willow couldn't help but smile,**

"**Big surprise you want to find him, you two have been interpretable," she said, Whisper just rolled her eyes,**

"**Have you seen him or not," she asked,**

"**No I haven't he brought you back here with Wilson last night and we went to bed," Willow replied, she then made a small fire ball in her hand, "What happened to you two then yesterday? You two were gone most of the day," she added, Whisper crossed her arms,**

"**We found a cave if you must know," she told her,**

"**Oh did you now? I know Wes hates the dark so he wouldn't go down there if his life depended on it," Willow said,**

"**He didn't, I went down and looked…" Whisper stopped herself, she wasn't going to tell Willow everything, she would only complain about Whisper getting Wes into trouble.**

**Whisper wasn't going to stay there much longer, she was tiered of how Willow treated her.**

**Willow watched as she Whisper walked away, she had been a little harsh to her, all she was doing was looking for her friend, she then decided to apologise.**

**Whisper had asked people and she still didn't know, she knew Wes wouldn't leave the camp without someone so something had to be up.**

**She was about to go out and look outside of the camp when she started to feel strange, it was only slightly at first, but then it got more and more painful, she recognized it and it made her scared. She then started to feel sick, she covered her mouth hoping it would help a little, she gently breathed through her nose, this helped calm her down a little.**

**Now she would have to think, she was now changing, and she wasn't meant to, the moon wasn't full so she was meant to still have time, she thought back to the other times she had changed into the monstrosity. The first thing that would change would be her teeth, they would just become pointy, but sharp enough to rip through skin, and her hunger would increase, when in that form she always found that her hunger was never satisfied, just like a normal monster she always said to herself. She could remember the last time she had turned, she had not enjoyed it at all but she had no control when she was like it so no matter what she would kill, be it animal or human.**

**Whisper wanted to know if the strange feelings were true or just because she was just ill, she slowly placed her finger in her mouth and gently moved it across the tops of her teeth, they were indeed pointy but they didn't seem to be complete just yet, meaning she was changing at a slow pace, this could be a good thing, but she still didn't like it. Either way she would have to leave, she had only known these people a few days but she already thought them all as friends… even Willow.**

**Just as she was thinking of it she saw Willow walking towards her, she didn't have time for this and just wanted to go and find Wes, also she didn't want Willow seeing her teeth. She was about to walk away from Willow but she talked before she had the chance to move.**

"**I'm sorry," was the first thing she said, and she said it pretty fast, Whisper turned her head and looked at her,**

"**Pardon?" she said thinking she didn't hear Willow right,**

"**I said I'm sorry ok, I was wrong to think you were a monster," she said, Whisper just stared at her for a few minutes, but she soon believed her and smiled. But she found it a little ironic that Willow was now saying that she wasn't a monster, the moment when Whisper was actually turning into one.**

**The two of them talked for a little while, Willow showed Whisper her lighter, and explained how she wasn't completely magic, she needed a source of fire to be able to control it, Whisper felt stupid thinking she could make it by hand, and Willow just laughed at the thought and called her silly. Whisper liked this, Willow was roughly her age and she could talk to her, Wendy was to young and Wikerbottom was a little too old.**

**But as they were talking Whisper felt something awful in her head, it was a sharp jolt of pain, it rushed though out her head, she coughed, she hated the pain but she didn't want anyone knowing about.**

**Willow didn't seem to notice her pain that was good, and just as Whisper was about to say something, the pain increased, making it harder to ignore it, Willow then noticed but she just looked at her oddly instead of talking to her.**

**The last jolt of pain was too much, she fell down onto her knees, her hands shot to her head, it felt like her head was about to explode, Willow moved to her,**

"**Are you alright?" she asked, Whisper shook her head, she needed Willow to leave, she needed her to get as far away as possible, Whisper could feel Willow's arms start to go round her, to help her up but Whisper just pushed her away, "Ok, I'll get Wilson he might be able to help you…" Willow said, Whisper shot her head towards her,**

"**No!" he shouted Willow stopped.**

**Another jolt happened and this time it made Whisper scream, but that wasn't what came out of her mouth, a deep growl was what replaced it, Willow started to back up, she was scared, she didn't know what was happening to Whisper.**

**Whisper was scared she thought the change was going slowly but now… something had increased the speed and she had to find out what it was, she tried not change, she used all her will to force to go back, for her to go back to normal, it was working, she could feel her body go back to normal to a certain extent, but she lost concentration, he had smelled something, it was odd like magic, she stood up, her head turned in all directions trying to find the cause of the smell, no with her heightened sense of smell, she found it pretty easily, she closed her eyes and took a deep sniff.**

**She reopened them and saw the cause… Wilson.**

**She walked towards him, she had been right the smell was getting stronger, now that she was closer it wasn't magic she smelt, it was evil, it had a completely different sent.**

**Wilson was still working on the engine when she got to him, he turned round and saw her coming, he quickly hid his arm, and Whisper was the only one who didn't know about his curse, and he wanted to keep it that way. When it was hidden he smiled at her, but he seemed different herself, she was sniffing the air like a hound.**

"**Are you ok? Is the wound hurting? Don't worry after this is made I can go and get the ingredients to make more healing slaves," Wilson said, Whisper didn't answer, she had already growled once she wasn't going to do it again, she just kept her mouth shut.**

**She sniffed again, the smell was starting to make her eyes go funny, she then found it, the purple gem on the floor, she quickly knelt by it, now that she was next to it she could smell it better, it was a smell she had only smelt once, and she wished she would never smell again after the first encounter… Maxwell.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Monster Within

**Chapter 6**

**Monster Within **

**Wes had gotten far away now, he had found a nice cave to live in, he had already gathered the resources to make a fire, that would last him the night and then the next day he would have to get more wood and rocks to build a campfire. He was proud of himself, this just proved he didn't need the group and that he wasn't a waste of time, all he had to do was to get some food and he was set for the night. **

**He walked out of the cave; he could see some berry bushes not too far away from where he was standing, the sun was still up, so there wasn't going to be any monster… he hoped. He ran to the first bush and grabbed every ingle berry he could see, he knew berries weren't going to fill him up a lot but it was better than going on an empty stomach, the next bush only ad a few berries but he grabbed then and put them with the others, the last bush had nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the cave the bush then started to shake, Wes turned round quickly, the bush carried on shaking, and this made him nervous, he took a few steps forward closer to the bush.**

**When he was right next to the bush he saw a pair of eyes, Wes jumped back quickly, he had no idea what it was and after what he had seen in the underground cave he was a little more jumpy than normal. **

**Something then jumped out and made Wes fall over, he shook his head and looked at the creature, it was just a gobbler, he sighed, it was only a bird, now he felt stupid as he got up off the floor and brushed himself off.**

**The gobbler looked at him confused and just walked off he wasn't going to be a danger, Wes watched as it did, he was hungry and a gobbler would have given him a nice about of food, but if he chased after it would only run faster, he was just happy to have something.**

**When he was back in the cave he made a small fire, he cooked a few of the berries and wanted to save them, but the sweet smell of them as they cooked made his belly rumble making him realize just how hungry he was.**

**He ate one and then another, before he realized he had eaten half of them, he sighed, he wanted to be resourceful with them but he ended you being greedy, he but the rest into the backpack and made a note not to eat them, now that his belly was filled he didn't know what to do. He sat down by the fire and warmed up his hands, there was nothing to do now, when he was with a group it was his job to do the little things, but he was all alone now.**

**He put his head in his knees, he missed everyone, he hated being alone like this, but he had to, he was a danger, voices inside his head was a sure sign he was going insane, and that meant he could hurt people.**

"_**This is stupid, why are you moping around like this?"**_** Wes shook his head, it was back, and he didn't want to listen, "**_**It's no use Wes, I'm never going to leave you, you stuck with me, if you had killed the monster,"**_** it said, Wes noted that it seemed a lot more talkative. But even still he wouldn't listen whatever was talking to him wasn't nice, it wanted Whisper dead for some reason, and he wasn't given them the satisfaction. **_**"Fine then Wes, I'll make you a little deal,"**_** Wes wondered what sort of thing this voice was going to deal about, there was nothing he wanted so no matter what it was he was going to say no. **_**"If you become my spy then I'll let you free from this place,"**_** it told him, Wes's head shot up, he could get his freedom, get away from this place, but he knew if he took this offer and left the others the guilt would be worst then now. Wes shook his head frantically, he couldn't even believe he had thought of it, the voice seemed to sigh, **_**"I thought you wouldn't agree… fine then, I'll allow you and one person," **_**this did make the deal better but then there was the choice, who would he choose to go back to reality with him, he wouldn't be able to leave everyone else behind. So who would he chose?**

**Whisper had picked up the gem, she had to make sure that her nose wasn't wrong, not that it ever was, but she had to be one hundred per cent positive. And she was the sent was defiantly Maxwell.**

**The thought scared her, so much she threw the gem away as far as she could, a strange sense of fear overwhelmed her, she had never felt like it before, not since the last time she had him.**

**She remembered it well; even though it was the one thing she wanted to forget.**

**The moment she had stepped through the portal to this world she knew Maxwell would be waiting, just like he had with the others, but she had come her on a purpose, not because of him, and that meant he could know why she was here.**

**She opened her eyes to the sun straight ahead, she quickly shot up, she had been lying down, she couldn't remember anything from the teleport from one world to the other, she wanted to, but her memories were a blank .**

**When she stood up a poof of smoke appeared right in front of her, and out came the monster known as Maxwell.**

"**Say pal, you don't look so good." He said, his crooked smile on his face, Whisper started to walk away keeping her eyes on him, "Better find something to eat before…" Maxwell then opened his eyes, he stopped midsentence, he looked at Whisper with a surprised glace, and he had not brought her here. "And who are you girl?" he asked, Whisper didn't answer, she just carried on walking back, he had seen her, she didn't want to be seen, if he knew she was here it wouldn't take long until he realized what she was doing there.**

**She bolted before he could say anything, she ran towards the forest, if he followed then it would be difficult for him to see her.**

**When she was out of breath she looked around, there was no sign of anything, this was good and bad, but at least Maxwell didn't get her, and that made everything bad vanish, she sighed, what a start it had been. She knew for a fact that Maxwell would have been there to great her but she never expected so soon.**

**She then headed towards the sun, after all she was here for a reason and she wasn't going to leave without completing it.**

**Whisper opened up her eyes, she didn't really like remembering, but the smell had brought the memories back.**

**Wilson looked at her strangely; she seemed to be lost in thought, she had thrown the gem far into the grass, Wilson wasn't going to get it back, he was sort of gland to not see it again.**

**Whisper looked at him for a moment, Wilson was shocked, her eyes weren't their normal pretty green, they were now a blood red, he didn't say anything, he thought that maybe it was a reflection from the sun but she moved before he could get a proper look.**

**Whisper moved away, the gems power had done something awful to her, the beast inside was starting to surface, and she couldn't fight it as well as she had been doing, she just wanted to get out of there, away from the other, so she didn't hurt them.**

**She was also worried about Wes, he hadn't come back and she was wondering where he had gotten too, if she got control of herself then she would go look for him.**

**No one seemed to looking her way, so she thought it was the perfect time, if they were all busy then none of them would notice her disappear for a little while, and that was for the best.**

**Willow was still in a little shock, with what she saw, Whisper seemed to be something completely different, and the growl had made her shiver, she knew there had been something different about Whisper but nobody believed her. And to think that she had nearly tricked her.**

**This really pissed Willow off, Whisper's fake kindness had worked on even her, but she wasn't going to be tricked again, that was for sure, and she was going to show Whisper's true self to everyone.**

**She had seen her with Wilson, she didn't know what they talked about but Whisper had thrown something, she hated how well those two got on, she had known Wilson for a long time, he was the first person who she had met in this awful world, and then the others came soon after. But even though she had more time, she and Wilson still argued a lot, they would work together, but that was when it came to helping out the camp, she never felt like they were truly friends, and more acquaintance.**

**But Whisper comes in and they hit it off straight away, the same with Wes, and now the group accepted her, Willow was outnumbered, but she didn't care, she had always felt like an outsider.**

**That was when she noticed Whisper walking towards the edge of camp and then leaving, she looked in pain and shifty, it made Willow wonder what she was up to, she then thought that this could be a great opportunity to rat out the monster, Willow would follow and see her do something bad, then she would have the proof she needed and Whisper would be out of the group for good.**

**Whisper hadn't headed too far in just yet and Willow was able to follow her well, the trees hid her presence which meant if Whisper turned round she could hide easily, Willow noticed that she wasn't exactly heading in a direction, it seemed like she was just trying to get away not caring where she ended up. Whisper then stopped.**

**Whisper took some deep breaths to calm herself, she had gotten pretty far away, and she was glad that she had kept the beast at bay for so long, she would stop for a little, she had another matter to settle first.**

**With her senses heightened she had known she was followed and that it was Willow who was behind her, she had done well to be so silent, but there was no masking her smell, no one could hide their sent from whispers nose.**

**But she didn't want to scare Willow, and if she growled again, that would certainly do it, she took another few deep breaths and walked towards the tree the Willow was hiding behind, she then started to wonder why Willow had followed her in the first place.**

**Willow started to breath faster, she had no idea how Whisper had found her so soon, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her deep breathing was making quite a bit of noise, and she hoped it was now more quiet. But she still heard whispers footsteps getting closer and closer, she had no plan for what would happen if she had got found, she hoped Whisper wouldn't attack her, she had her lighter on her but if Whisper attacked she didn't think that she wouldn't be able to make the fire in time.**

**Whisper stopped still, there was a strong amount of fear radiating from Willow at the moment, she wondered why? She hadn't even done anything. Whisper hated this, she wanted to be friends but for some reason no matter what she did Willow never seemed to fully trust her, it hurt her a little, she thought she had finally become her friend, but it was obviously a lie.**

"**Willow I know you're there," Whisper said, Willow didn't move she stay exactly where she was, the fear seemed to increase a little, and it was starting to get sicking, "Willow why did you follow?" she asked, Willow stayed still, she didn't want to answer her.**

**Willow took on last deep breath and straightened her back, if she was going to face Whisper she was going out proud, she took a few steps and walked around the tree. She stood in front of it, right in front Whisper, she tried her best to not show her fear but she could see Whisper sniffing the air like an animal. That wasn't the only thing she noticed, it was all of a sudden colder, and Whisper's aura seemed to be a lot darker than normal. She then crossed her arms; Whisper was waiting for her to answer, Willow just wanted to run, she was too cred now, she didn't understand why, she wasn't scared of her before.**

**Willow only then noticed her eyes, Whisper was staring right at her, and it was easy to tell the difference, before her eyes were a normal green, but now they had turned into a blood red, this made her even more uneasy, a strange feeling then went over her body, it was like a cold shiver but this one was hot, and whenever he got this feeling then she knew that something bad wasn't far to follow.**

"**Please answer my question," Whisper said, her voice wasn't as kind as before, Willow noted, she still didn't answer, it wasn't because she was being stubborn, it was because she was so scared that she couldn't find her voice. "Answer!" Whisper said in a loud voice, it was almost a shout, Willow jumped back, she had noticed whispers teeth, they looked as sharp as blades, Willow had no idea what Whisper is, she had proof she wasn't normal now. **

"**Sorry," Whisper said in a calmer and quieter voice, she seemed a little ashamed; she turned her back on Willow, every second she wasted here was an extra second the beast grew restless. "Leave Willow before you get hurt," Whisper said, she didn't dare look at Willow when talking,**

"**Why?" Willow asked, this was the first time she had spoken, **

"**Because you'll get hurt," Whisper said, "I want to know what is going on, I knew you were dangerous, your eyes your teeth…" Willow said, she hadn't finished her sentence because Whisper turned round quickly, showing her teeth and growled loudly at her. Willow jumped and nearly screamed, was Whisper going to attacker her? She knew it was a bad idea to talk.**

**Whisper coughed a few times to clear her throat and stood up tall, what she had done would most likely ruin any chances of making Willow a friend, but at that moment she didn't care, she had to get away from her.**

**Willow was downright terrified now, the Whisper she thought that the Whisper she knew before was a monster but this wasn't what she had in mind, when she looked at Whisper again she could have sworn that there was a black mist forming around her. Willow had never seen anything like this before, in all the time she had been in this world the monsters had all be constant, nothing new came unless the seasons changed.**

**But it wasn't only her appearance that seemed to be changing Whisper's speech and body language also seemed to be changing.**

**Willow was certain she was a monster now, but she hadn't done anything, but if she did she wouldn't mind burning her body until it was nothing but ask beneath her feet.**

**Whisper just watched Willow, it was clear that she wasn't going to leave her alone, and that would end badly, Willow was being a stubborn girl, then a good lie popped into her head,**

"**Willow I'm only going to look for Wes no one has seen him for ages and I'm getting worried for him," she said, it was a complete lie, Willow facial expression then changed from fear to smug. A sly smile appeared on her face, Whisper didn't like it but also didn't question it, **

"**You're in a little group of you own aren't you?" Willow said, Whisper only looked at her confused, but Willow never explained herself.**

**Whisper was actually going to find Wes… but only after she had sorted out her own problems first.**

**Whisper didn't even bother with Willow anymore, she was getting tiered and running out of time for her, she just walked away, not even bothering to look at her. She kept sniffing she wanted to make sure that Willow wasn't following her, when she was a hundred per cent sure she let out a big sigh, she then heard a cracking sound and had a sharp pain in her back.**

**She looked up to the sky quickly, she had forgotten that during winter that days are short, the moon was already rising and she would change.**

**Back at camp Wilson himself had problems, after what had happened with the gem he wasn't looking forward to tonight's full moon, he hadn't had any trouble with them for a long time.**

**He was sitting in his tent at the time, he stared at his hand which now had tiny claws, if his potion hadn't fixed this then maybe there was something wrong, his potion always worked. He wished he had examined the gem, it had cause all the problems, and it seemed to do something to Whisper too.**

**That made him remember that he hadn't seen her in a while, but he knew she would go out for a run as a hound, it was what she did to unwind. But now it was getting late. He walked out of the tent and looked round the camp, now that they had done all the basics it was better and he felt that little safer. He looked round at everyone, they were busy doing their own thing, he then noticed someone walking in from the woods, and he first thought it was Whisper but when Willow came out it made him wonder what she was up to, she didn't like going into the forest on her own.**

**She looked at him for a second and he noted she had a sly smile, that couldn't mean anything good, he walked towards her as she walked to the fire, he watched as she grabbed her lighter and made a fireball in her hand, she then threw it at the log ready for the fire. Now with a blazing fire Willow warmed her hands, Wilson stood next to her doing the same,**

"**Where'd you go?" he asked, she just grunted, he shook his head, "Come on Willow I know you were up to something," he said,**

"**And you are the wise Wilson, always knowing everything," Willow said, "Don't even know when there's a beast under your nose," she added quickly.**

"**Your still going on about that, I thought I told you…" Wilson started but Willow turned to face him,**

"**I saw her Wilson, she had red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, how can that no be a monster," Willow said, she almost shouted it.**

**Wilson couldn't say anything, he had seen Whisper's eye turn red, but he still didn't believe she would hurt someone, Willow sighed, "But you're not going to believe me as usual," she said crossing her arms across her chest.**

**Wilson shook his head, "May I remind you we've known each other for a long time, and you've only known her for just over a week," she added before walking away, Wilson could tell she was pissed, but he knew she had a short temper, and he had gotten used to it, she would cool down after a while. **

**Wendy then came running up to him,**

"**Mr Wilson Mr Wes hasn't made my flower crown," she said, Wilson found this a little odd, Wes always made load of flower crowns for the group, he looked round and didn't see him anywhere. Whisper had been right. **

**Whisper was now stumbling through the forest, she found it hard to breath and to stand up straight, her back had been morphed so it wasn't the right shape anymore, she screamed as her claws grew blood started to pour out of her figures, these were longer then normal about an inch long on each finger and toe, she had been through this a number of times but no matter what it was still the most painful thing she had to go through.**

**She was now walking out of the forest, she had reached the other side, her mind was starting to not be her own, the beast was taking control, she wasn't fully changed, that wouldn't happen until the full moon was up in the air but at the moment her claws were longer, her back morphed and her teeth sharp, these were only the smaller changes and there was plenty more to come. **

**She walked dazed into the grassland.**

**Wes had finally made the fire pit, he was also able to grab a few rabbits before the night had started to set in he was now prepared for the night, he stood looking at the pit proud of himself, he had done all this by himself. He ate the last of the cooked berries and was about to get ready to sleep when he heard strange noises from the darkness. The sun had only just started to set so Wes could still see but it was becoming difficult.**

**But he could see the cause of the noise, he had to squint his eyes to see more clearly, it was a person, he walked a little closer and he recognized the long hair… Whisper.**

**He was happy, he had come for him, he was about to run to her when he noticed something different about her, she seemed to have trouble walking and her silhouette wasn't right, it didn't seem human.**

**He took a couple more steps forward and she looked at him, she didn't say or do anything, but he notice her eyes seem to glow red, her then turned up to the sky looking right at the full moon, Wes had a terrible feeling about this.**

**He could hear her screams from where he was standing, and it was a far distance, with the light of the moon her silhouette showed her claws, and when she was screaming he could see her teeth, they were like a monster.**

**Wes didn't know what to do, he knew for a fact that it was Whisper, but he could also defiantly see claws and sharp teeth on her, he wanted to run back to make sure that she didn't notice him, but with the fire that wasn't going to be an option.**

**So he decided to just watch.**

**He then heard something new, a cracking sound, he watched as Whisper, she fell to the floor in what looked like horrible pain, he noticed that her legs seemed to be growing longer, she screamed as they grew, her skin started to change colour too, it got darker and darker until it turned black.**

**When he thought it was over and the screaming stopped, he heard a stranger sound, he watched as she seemed to cry, he thought everything had finished, but then he noticed that something was growing out of her back… tentacles. He watches as many of them grew out of her back, Wes was almost sick, he then had a quick flashback in his head, back in the cave hen he had become completely insane, she looked just like the monster. **

"_**See she is a monster, you should have killed her before! Now you're going to have to be eaten!"**_** the voice said, he couldn't believe it, but he was now seeing it with his own eyes, Whisper was a monster.**

**The last thing that grew was a long tail, this seemed to complete her look, Wes watched as Whisper collapsed on the ground, he just looked at her body, it wasn't moving now, and he thought for a split moment that she was dead, but the tentacles were still moving so he thought that she had just passed out.**

"_**Come on Wes, this is your chance, kill her while she's out and get you freedom!"**_** the voice said, Wes shook his head he wasn't he trusted that Whisper was still her.**

**Wes thought she did look scary but he wasn't going to run away, she slowly got up, he noticed that she was on her hands and feet just like an animal, or a beast.**

**Whisper raised her head, the beast was now in control and was hungry, she sniffed the air, it was fresh and clean, she then smelt food, fresh flesh ready to be eaten, the beast was always hungry after turning. She couldn't remember much of her human self, this was because when she was a beast now, it was like having two different personalities. **

**She followed her nose to the gorgeous smell, it was meat, and living the best kind.**

**She turned her head to the left she could see it, the human, just standing and staring at her, she smiled and licked her mouth, her now long tongue ran across every sharp tooth, she was ready to rip it to pieces, she wouldn't let any meat go. She started to walk slowly on all four towards it, the human stayed still not moving, she loved when she made them frozen in fear, made it less hassle. **

**Wes could see her walking towards him, he was frozen to the spot to begin, it seemed like her red eyed gaze could freeze her prey on the spot, he forced his legs to move, he walked backwards, his breathing was frantic, he didn't want to die like this.**

**Whisper had noticed that he was moving away, and started to run Wes had to turn round and run for his life, but his legs still only moved a little bit, there was no way that he was going to outrun her, and he was right.**

**He watched as Whisper pounced, it almost seemed like she was flying in the air towards him, her front hands pushed him back making him fall, he landed with a thump, Whisper was on top of him. He then felt sharp pains in his shoulders, when he looked he could see that her claws were digging into them causing unbearable pain, blood poured out of the holes like small fountains, he wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth.**

**We tried to move but the claws were pinning him right to the floor, he could only move his head slightly, he knew he could try and kick her off but he knew that would only annoy her and do nothing. Her head went to him right shoulder and licked some of the blood off, Wes saw her tongue like the rest of her it wasn't human, she then looked right into his eyes they seemed to be glowing even brighter now, and that just made her even more terrifying.**

"_**So this is how you going to die, you should have listened to me,"**_** the voice said, Wes knew he should have, if he had killed her then he wouldn't be at death's door right now, but that would have also meant that he would have killed a friend, something he would have never done.**

**Her eyes seemed to be looking into his very soul, which made him uncomfortable, her head then went closer to his neck, his heart rate increase the time had come, he could feel her breath only centimetres away, and that meant her sharp teeth would soon be ripping into his flesh.**

"_**Goodbye Wes."**_


End file.
